jpogfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Whoa Whoa does this wiki need work, but of courese it looks new. I know a lot of people who might be able to help get this wiki moving. Mr. Clonehunter(Report your W.M.D.) 19:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm fairly certain I've seen another JPOG wiki (or at least a wiki with JPOG-related content on it), but it was years ago and I've long since forgotten where it might have been... In any case, yes, this does need a lot of work done; perhaps you should see if anyone over at Modding Genesis would be interested in adopting it? 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 03:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Logo I would like to design the logo part where it says 'wikia GAMING'... What the... Operation Genesis is pretty old,how come no one thought about making a wiki about it earlier? Woah... Am I like the only person here on this Wiki or something? Surely there has to be atleast a few others here doing work on this wiki... Shiramu-Kuromu 18:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Why there is TWO Jurassic park operation genesis wikia??? I wasted on the poor one I should be writing the one on this wikia! :I noticed. The one I saw before had only a few articles where this one had articles for mostly everything in the game already even before I started fixing up everything with some pages, which I still need to work on more. Shiramu-Kuromu 16:31, January 19, 2012 (UTC) New Picture Hey there, I made a new picture to replace the one when you go to the 'home' section in the wiki, it's called Jpog Wiki, check it out and let me know if you like it Turkish OG 21:27, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Turkish_OG Logos I just added those logos here, since they are not useful on the Wikia's main page. --Golden Specter (talk) 20:27, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Unification Project Hi I would like to draw some attention from contributors, anonymous or not. Actually, another wikia exist on Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Thus, I would like to know if people here are interested into a merging process? The whole Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis community will only gain benefits from this, instead of keeping a divided fan community on a very old game. Thanks in advance for further comments! Sincerely, Golden Spectertalk 13:32, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :Keeping in mind that I am by no means a regular contributor here (counting this comment, I have only seven edits here, only two of which are in the mainspace), I would like to point out that the Jurassic Park wiki is a wiki for the entire franchise, and not Operation Genesis specifically. So while it undoubtedly has a much greater breadth of content (as it must, by its very nature), I have my doubts that it does - or could - have a depth of JPOG coverage that would render this wiki superfluous. Of course, this is really only an observation on my part, and I don't think I really care what happens one way or the other. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 16:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I do understand. Unlike some franchises which are only restricted to games, Jurassic Park is a really huge (very huge!) franchise, with games, movies, etc. Keeping that in mind, I can understand that the other wikia is much bigger and perhaps can't afford the possibility to target every aspect of JP:OG. However, I was hilighting a such merging possibility due to some facts (very old game, etc.). But you have a point, so it might be better to keep everything like it is. :) --Golden Spectertalk 20:59, July 16, 2013 (UTC)